


SUPERNATURAL

by Alex100



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, M/M, Problemas, lágrimas, perdidas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex100/pseuds/Alex100
Summary: Una vida sobrenatural no siempre es la mejor opción





	1. Trailers

 


	2. Capitulo 1: Kate Argent

El alfa luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, las únicas que le quedaban después de durar tanto tiempo de pie sin ceder ante la mujer que había matado a toda su familia, la única responsable del pesar que llevaba consigo, la culpable de no poder amar y confiar de nuevo en nadie.

-¿Por qué luchas Derek?- menciono la mujer con una sonrisa en sus labios- Mejor ríndete y ven a mis brazos, como siempre debió ser.

Sus palabras eran repulsivas a oídos del alfa.

-Porque te haré pagar la muerte de mi familia- gruño mostrando sus colmillos.

Scott y los demás permanecían derrumbados en el suelo, sus fuerzas se habían terminado luego de acabar con cada cazador que los lastimaba con intención de matarlos, querían eliminar a la manada.

-Solo mira a tu manada- observándolos- Es su fin, te perdonare a ti la vida si vienes conmigo- volvió a sonreír.

¿De verdad pensaba que terminaría cediendo como antes?

-No queda nada porque pelear, no queda nadie para ayudarte- estaba satisfecha por la mirada que el hombre le regalaba, su ceño fruncido y sus garras y dientes expuestos dispuestos a clavarse en su piel.

-¡Te equivocas!- escucho un ligero grito detrás del alfa, una voz que parecía insignificante, pero que ha oídos del alfa era música pura- Él no está solo.

Su corazón se paró en cuanto lo vio de pie apuntándole a la jaguar con un rifle, era imposible que solo el humano permaneciera de pie mientras Lydia se ocultaba detrás de este.

-¿Y planeas matarme con eso?- carcajeo.

Las manos del chico eran firmes en el gatillo.

-¡No seas tonto Stiles y lárgate!- vocifero el alfa desde su lugar.

-¡¿Y qué te deje solo?! ¡Jamás!

Le hubiese causado orgullo esa actitud de su compañero, pero la sola idea de que fallara el tiro y esta lo atacara le aterraba.

Solo un par de semanas atrás se había enterado del lazo que los unía, había acudido varias veces con Deaton en busca de respuestas por las sensaciones que comenzaban a surgir cada que el chico estaba cerca, su olor, era la fragancia más exquisita que su lobo había podido percibir, los lunares que decoraban su piel lo llevaba a la locura y su simple mirada le hacía imposible desviar su ojos.

 _Es el lazo Derek, es el_ – fueron las palabras del Druida.

 _No puede ser, solo es un humano, un chico de Instituto_ – se reclamaba más para sí, le reclamaba al lobo por su capricho.

 _Así es como funciona, el lobo decide a quien enlazarse, en este caso escogió a Stiles, tal vez por ser puro de cuerpo y alma_ – le respondió.

Desde ese momento solo trataba de permanecer lo más alejado del humano, en reuniones solo lo ignoraba, al chico parecía no afectarle, ya estaba acostumbrado a sus tratos, pero cada que pensaba en alejarlo su lobo parecía comprender su intención y más se aferraba a percibir su olor o simplemente mirarlo detalladamente con tal de complacerse.

-Qué lindo- escucho a Kate- Que un simple humano crea que puede acabar conmigo es dulce.

-Kate...-trato de distraer su atención el alfa tras ver sus intenciones.

-¿Qué tan hábil eres con ese rifle chico?- pregunto ignorando al lobo.

El castaño permaneció atento a cada movimiento.

-¿A caso crees ser muy certero si me muevo rápido?- comenzó a avanzar hacia el humano, pero el lobo intercedió en su camino.

-Basta...estoy aquí, el no importa- menciono captando la atención de la mujer.

-¿Qué él no importa?- ironizo- Cariño, claro que importa.

Su piel comenzó a tornarse azul de nuevo, comenzaba a convertirse.

-Kate....- volvió a mencionar.

Esta rugió con fuerza rasgando el pecho del lobo.

-¡Derek!- grito el humano disparando al instante hacia la mujer, solo dañando su mejilla.

Esta toco su herida manchando sus dedos con su sangre, le dedico una mirada enfurecida y corrió hacia este.

El alfa tardo unos segundos para recomponerse y tras la jaguar corrió cogiéndola de la cintura y lanzándola contra un árbol colocándose delante del humano.

-Te dije que te largaras- escupió con molestia el lobo, pero sin dejar visualizar disimuladamente si tenía alguna herida.

-Estoy bien- comprendiendo la razón de sus palabras- Pero puedo ayudar, puedo defenderme Derek.

-No, no puedes- sentencio.

-¡Basta!- vocifero Kate desde el suelo- Es repugnante verlos- terminando de ponerse de pie- Ahora lo confirmas cielo.

La miro sin comprender su comentario.

-El motivo de que tu olor cambiara, ese lazo absurdo- su voz parecía más molesta.

El humano permaneció estático en su lugar, no comprendía aquellas palabras.

-No sé de qué...- respondió el lobo.

-¡Deja de joderme Derek!¡Se perfectamente lo que ese humano significa para ti!- levanto la voz la jaguar.

-Derek....- trato de pedir el humano.

-Ahora no Stiles- le respondió sin mirarlo.

-¡¿Cómo que ahora no?!- molesto por su actitud esquiva.

-¿No te lo ha dicho?- satisfecha la mujer.

Scott se levantó con lentitud mientras no retiraba la mirada de la jaguar, del otro lado se encontraba Allison tomando su arco y una flecha que estaba a unos solos metros de su lado. Le dedico una mirada la cual esta comprendió asintiendo.

La Argent sostuvo la flecha dirigida a su tía, su corazón latía frenéticamente, el dolor de dañar a su ejemplo después de su padre era como un puñal en su pecho, pero eran sus amigos, su novio los que ahora la necesitaban, así que sin pensarlo más soltó la flecha que se dirigiera a la espalda de la mujer.

Esta se incrusto rápidamente causando el rugido de la mujer.

El alfa se giró de inmediato y tomo al humano de la muñeca para encaminarlo al árbol donde se ocultaba Lydia.

-Quédate aquí- pidió con una voz de preocupación, una que jamás había escuchado del alfa y mucho menos hacia él.

La mujer trato de arrancarla pero Scott se había acercado lo suficiente para incrustar sus garras en el abdomen de esta, pero Peter apareció apartándolo con desesperación, el sentimiento de venganza aún permanecía en su interior.

-Esto es por mi hermana- internando su mano en el interior del abdomen- Y esto es por mi sobrina- rasgando sus garras en su cuello dejándola caer como peso muerto en el pasto del bosque.

La satisfacción llego con el hecho de verla quieta, sin aliento, sin su corazón latir, con verla muerta al fin.

Allison observo la escena con pánico, a pesar de todo era su tía, pero no negaría que la alegría llego a ella cuando Scott se acercó y la tomo entre sus brazos como agradecimiento y comprensión a su perdida.

-¿Acabo?- pregunto Lydia desde su lugar.

-Aun no- respondió Stiles dedicando una mirada al alfa, este suspiraba pesadamente, las explicaciones nunca fueron su fuerte.


	3. ¿Compañeros de Vida?

-¡Derek!- grito a todo pulmón el humano mientras llamaba la atención del lobo frente a él.

Este lo miro con su ceño fruncido, notablemente molesto por gritarle frente a todos.

-No me mires así, tú te lo ganaste por ignorarme- se quejó.

-No te estoy ignorando, simplemente no quiero hablar- contesto.

-Vaya sorpresa, dime algo que no sepa- entrinco su quijada tratando de contener esas ganas de arrancarle la garganta con sus garras.

-Stiles- menciono.

-¿Qué quiso decir Kate con eso?- pregunto ignorando su petición.

-Stiles tal vez no sea...- trato de intervenir Scott al ver el rostro de sorpresa del lobo y que cambiaba a furioso.

-Derek- ignorando a su amigo- ¿Qué significo lo que dijo?, si no lo dices créeme que lo investigare y ahora si te haré que me sueltes la verdad.

-Stiles...- volvió a pedir Scott.

-¡No!, ¡Necesito respuestas!- exigió el humano.

-¡No necesitas respuestas! Solo eres un humano curioso que le gusta entrometerse en la vida de los demás, déjame en paz y vete!- vocifero causando la impresión de los demás.

-¿Cuándo seguirás evitando la verdad querido sobrino?- exclamo Peter apartado lo suficiente de la pareja, pero lo suficiente para escuchar su charla y ser escuchado.

-No te incumbe- rechino sus dientes.

-Cierto, no me incumbe, pero me gusta molestar, está en mis genes- le dedico una sonrisa.

-Derek....- pidió una vez más el humano.

Este lo miro, como comenzar, era algo que ni él se creía, algo que simplemente no podía ser.

Le dedico una mirada cansada y entonces comenzó.

-Hace unos días me entere lo que significas- el humano lo miro confuso- Mi lobo guarda un cierto capricho por ti.

-Compañero, dilo como es sobrino, compañeros de vida- menciono Peter.

El castaño miraba a Peter y después a Derek, su mirada reflejaba lo confundido que se encontraba, mientras Scott y los demás no daban crédito de lo que escuchaban, ¿Cómo podía ser verdad?

-Por eso mi lobo se esfuerza en protegerte, estar a tu lado- empuño sus manos furioso- Solo es un capricho que está pasando, se me pasara.

El humano se permitió soltar una lágrima, había estado con su corazón alegre en el momento que escucho la palabra compañeros, pero solo termino lastimándose con la verdad de sus palabras.

-¿Por qué?.....yo.....Derek tu.....- su voz se quebraba.

-Hare que se me pase, solo necesito tiempo para acostumbrarlo- menciono serio aun percibiendo los latidos desenfrenados del humano.

-Pero....si soy tu compañero eso significa que....

-Que eres el único con derecho a permanecer a su lado- menciono Peter.

-¿Algo como su único amor?- pregunto Scott.

-Más que eso- contesto el mayor Hale.

-Yo ya tengo a una compañera- hablo Derek para que callaran- No necesito a nadie más.

Eso hizo que su corazón se marchitara, lo única esperanza que aguardaba dentro de si terminaría por esfumarse como el aire.

-Derek no puedes negar ese lazo, encontrar a tu compañero es algo que no suele suceder a menudo...- trato de convencerlo su tío.

-Lo sé y no me interesa lo que tengas que decir, no me interesa- se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejando el corazón débil y marchito del humano, sus esperanzas se habían esfumando aun sin poder recibir ese pequeño gramo de felicidad que esperaba con ansias desde que lo había conocido en aquella tarde en el bosque.

Scott prefirió guardar silencio mientras lo miraba con cierta tristeza.

Los demás habían optado en secundar al beta en su marcha, no quieran seguir percibiendo el aroma a derrota, a melancolía, a lágrimas que comenzaban a correr del rostro de su amigo.

-¿Stiles?- pregunto Scott con desconfianza, con temor a siquiera tocarlo para no terminar de des componerlo.

El mencionado seco sus lágrimas y se armó de valor para mirarlo.

-No pasa nada Scotty, ambos sabíamos que esto iba a pasar- mostrando una sonrisa que sabía era falsa.

-Stiles...

-Vámonos que mi papa debe de estar llamando a la guardia nacional para que me encuentre- aumento su sonrisa y camino hacia su jeep seguido de su amigo que no muy convencido prefirió dejar el tema como estaba.

**_[...]_ **

_El lazo que te une a él es muy fuerte, no puedes negarlo Derek_ \- fueron las palabras que escucho del Druida días después de haber terminado con Kate.

Pero él seguía negándolo, para el ese humano no significaba nada, para el solo estaba Pagie en sus pensamientos, siempre fue su verdadero amor y la que era su compañera legitima, ningún castaño de apetitosos labios rozados y piel blanca como la nieve.

Sacudió un par de veces su cabeza negando sus propios pensamientos, tal vez las palabras del veterinario lo habían afectado demasiado.

**_No trates de engañarte, sabes que lo deseamos._ **

Miro a ambos laterales de su cuerpo y no enfoco a un alma que lograra mencionar esas palabras que eran veneno para sus oídos.

**_Mientras más lo rechaces más te aferraras a él._ **

-Como si tú supieras lo que deseo- escupió con molestia aun sin saber a qué.

**_Lo sé porque yo lo deseo, sus labios, su cuerpo, sus lunares, recuerdas las noches que lo visitabas y observabas solo para saber que estaba bien, como la curvatura de su cuello se dibujaba en tus pupilas y delineabas su camino trazando un mapa hacia el tesoro que sabemos buscas, que buscamos._ **

No siguió aquel juego, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y subió a su cámaro dirigiéndose a cualquier parte que le quitara sus pensamientos, a la casa de aquella profesora nueva del Instituto y que le había ofrecido una copa después de la fiesta de verano de aquellos adolescentes, él no quería estar en aquel lugar, pero tenía que cuidar de que esa noche no se descontrolaran por los estragos de la luna y más que nada de aquellas hormonas de humano adolescente. Y ahí como si lo estuviera llamando, que literalmente así era, la mujer se acercó a él con una sonrisa ladina y coqueta meneando aquel corto vestido ofreciéndole un trago, uno que solo ella le podía dar y que el simplemente rechazo, no quería más problemas, pero ahora era un buen momento para crear algunos.

Arranco con velocidad aquellas llantas en el pavimentó con dirección a aquel olor que se había impregnado en su nariz y mente.

**_[...]_ **

Miro una vez más la hora en su celular y con sumo cansancio se puso de pie de aquella cama que aclamaba 5 minutos más de su cuerpo contra esas sabanas arrugadas dejadas olvidadas detrás.

Se metió en el baño y mirándose en el espejo se dio los ánimos que sabía necesitaba para poder enfrentar la realidad.

Derek no le amaba, ni siquiera se había preocupado por hacerle daño con sus palabras aquel día, pero esas mismas permanecían tatuadas en su memoria y más en su corazón dañado.

Se quitó la ropa dejándola caer en el suelo y se metió en la ducha, sus lágrimas corrieron de nuevo, sus miedos y decepciones salieron con el agua cayendo en su cuerpo desnudo.

-¿Por qué no te puedo gustar?- su frustración se vio reflejada en el golpe contra la pared, un leve malestar sintió al recibir el impacto, pero nada dolía más que la herida aún abierta en su corazón.

Y la respuesta a ese porque jamás llego, porque no había un porque, porque Derek simplemente no lo amaba como él lo hacía.

Cuando termino de ducharse su reloj ya marcaba la hora de marcharse, así que lo hizo, subió a su coche sin antes despedirse de su padre y desaparecer del camino de su casa y dirigiéndose al Instituto.

Su día comenzaba a empeorar cuando vio el cámaro aparcado justo frente al estacionamiento.

 _Genial, no puedo tener peor suerte que la de hoy_ \- pensó

Suspiro con normalidad tratando de controlar aquel corazón que amenazaba con salírsele del pecho.

Cerró la puerta con la fuerza necesaria y camino hacia donde Scott le hacía una pequeña señal con su mano para que se acercara.

-¡Stiles!- grito su amigo como si fuera la primera vez en mucho tiempo de verlo- ¿Qué crees?

Lo miro duda.

-¿Al fin has visto Star Wars y has descubierto los secretos del universo?- comento sarcástico y con burla.

-¿Qué?, ¡No! Mira quien regreso- señalando a la mujer frente a ellos, justo en la puerta del copiloto del cámaro.

-Cuanto tiempo pequeño Stilinski- menciono la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Cora?- exclamo sorprendido al tiempo que recibía un abrazo por parte de la loba.

-Claro que soy yo ¿Qué creías?- soltándolo pero sin apartar su mirada, era idéntica en todos los sentidos a Derek.

-¿Y cuándo regresaste?- pregunto el humano.

-Apenas hoy, Derek fue a recogerme y le pedí que me trajera para darles la sorpresa.

-Vaya que nos sorprendiste- menciono Scott.

-Entonces......vienes con Derek- trago saliva con dificultad al saber que el beta estaba cerca.

-Sí, fue a ver a una amiga, ya regresa- respondió.

El moreno miro a su amigo con cierta pena, sabía lo que en ese momento sentía, incluso Cora lo había notado pero simplemente no dijo nada, al menos por ahora.

-Bueno...siendo así me voy, tengo....am....me espera Liam- comenzando a avanzar de espaldas.

Lo que no calculaba era que era un simple humano, rodeado de seres que se empeñaban en estropear su día de una manera descomunal cuando apareció el pequeño Liam y el solo pudo chocar contra un cuerpo contra su espalda, musculo y respiración en su nuca lo alarmaron haciendo que se girara de golpe al saber de quien se trataba.

-¡Chicos!- hablo el más joven pero solo recibiendo atención de Cora y Scott.

-D-derek- menciono con temor el castaño regresando con los demás.

-¿Dónde estabas? Me has dejado sola en el auto, menos mal que Scott y Stiles llegaron si no te sacaría del escondite donde te metiste para abandonarme- exclamo fingiendo molestia Cora.

-Te dije que regresaría- contesto el beta simplemente y sin apartar la mirada del humano que había huido de él- ¿Qué te paso en la mano?- pregunto al castaño.

-¿A mí?- contesto.

-Tu mano, déjame verla- extendiendo su mano para atraparla pero este se apartó.

-Estoy bien gracias- respondió.

-Stiles ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Cora al ver su ansiedad.

-Si...yo...me tengo que ir- tomo a Liam de la muñeca y se alejó- Vámonos Liam.

-Pero acabo de llegar- se quejó.

-Y podrás regresar, ahora vámonos.

El beta lo observo, huía de él, lo ignoraba y eso era algo que no le parecía.

Permaneció asustado lo resto del día, se ocultaba un sin saber exactamente porque, no era como Derek lo siguiera o fuera a buscarlo, pero la sola idea de permanecer cerca lo mareaba y desbordaba aquellos sentimientos que había perfectamente guardado durante tantos años y con solo haber escuchado aquella palabra había dejado expuesto todo eso.

Cuando al fin llego a su casa supo lo que era la tranquilidad, la necesidad de descansar y el remordimiento de haber dejado a su amigo atrás con la absurda excusa que tenía pendientes en casa por hacer.

Dejo caer la mochila en cualquier parte del suelo de su habitación y se recostó boca arriba en su cama, se permitió cerrar un momento sus ojos y calmo su corazón por un instante.

-¿Por qué huyes de mí?- escucho aquella voz que le provocaba caer de nuevo al abismo.

Se recompuso de la cama de inmediato y se puso de pie como si picaran las sabanas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto.

-No has contestado mi pregunta- menciono desde la ventana.

-No te han dicho que no se entra por las ventanas, después te quejas porque te busca la policía- exclamo ignorándolo.

La mirada que le dedico supo que no era buena y tal vez, solo tal vez le gustaría su presencia en su habitación.


	4. Como Romper el Lazo

El mayor permaneció al filo de la ventana dudando en entrar por completo, dado que el humano lo miraba sin medir palabra, raro en él ya que siempre era quien comenzaba la conversación.

-Vine a disculparme por cómo te hable el otro día, no fue la manera- se a sincero.

-Ya tranquilo, que solo decías la verdad, no era como que pensara que de repente te fijaras en mí, solo hay que verte, eres el hombre perfecto....bueno hombre lobo perfecto, pero no es algo que se divulgue porque, bueno no saben de los lobos, pero aun así sabía lo que pasaría y me arriesgue a presionarte, creo que jamás se cuándo parar- completamente sonrojado y avergonzado.

-¿Por eso huyes de mí?- pregunto sin aun moverse de su lugar.

-No quiero herirme más de lo que pueda ya estar- respondió.

Sabía que el humano sentía una atracción hacia él, lo supo desde que lo vio en el bosque por primera vez con aquella timidez y nerviosismo tras ser descubiertos en su territorio, su corazón se había desbocado como en esa ocasión, la única diferencia era que ahora su constante latido era de dolor que sabía que el había infringido.

-Lamento lo que paso, buscare la manera de romper el lazo y podrás estar con quien tú quieras- miro el suelo un minuto y después de nuevo al humano que ahora le prestaba atención- Una vida normal y sin problemas, humana.

-¿Ese es el problema?- intuyo – ¿Eso es lo que te molesta, que seas un lobo y yo un simple humano?, Derek creo que queda más que claro que eso a mí no me importa, mi mejor amigo es un alfa verdadero y todos los que me rodean son seres sobrenaturales, no es como que alejarme de ti disminuya las posibilidades.

-No es a lo que me refiero, es el hecho de que yo ya tengo a una compañera- escucho su propio corazón humano romperse.

-Pero Peter dijo que.....

-Peter no sabe nada de mí ni de compañeros de vida, siquiera ha tratado de pasar tiempo con la manada como para saberlo.

Contuvo las ganas de echarse a llorar ahí mismo, frente al hombre que le destrozaba el corazón, quiso preguntar de quien se trataba y entonces las palabras de Cora del otro día que visitaba a una amiga le llego como flashazo.

-Ya veo- respondió ahogando un gemido de dolor.

-Lo siento- se disculpó- No planeaba que esto sucediera.

-No te preocupes, todo está bien- fingió de la mejor manera una sonrisa que en el fondo lo destrozaba.

-Stiles....

Trato de explicarse mejor o simplemente tratar de no causarle el dolor que percibía emanar de su ser, pero el humano solo miro la ventana detrás para después acercarse pasando de el para cerrarla dejando su olor de tristeza por donde había pasado.

-Sera mejor que salgas como la gente decente y no te vean los vecinos y piensen que eres un roba chicos o roba adolescentes, así no tendré un grupo de policías preguntando por tu paradero a mi puerta.

Comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta de la habitación haciendo que este lo siguiera, que a su pesar sabía que era lo correcto, sabía que podría dolerle en ese momento pero como humano su naturaleza era superar malas experiencias y no pasar eternidades sufriendo por una perdida que era irreparable como él lo hacía a diario.

Cuando se estuvo en el umbral de la puerta de entrada solo le dedico una mirada antes de avanzar a la cera hacia su camaro aparcado del otro lado de la calle y arrancar muy lejos de aquella residencia.

Por su lado Stiles solo contemplo unos segundos más la calle vacía y después cerro su puerta, más allá de sentirse triste se sentía decepcionado consigo mismo, sabía que aquella torpe ilusión creada tras las palabras de Kate no eran más que simples fantasías que su mente le jugaba, Derek simplemente no se enamoraría o sentiría mínima atracción por él, de eso estaba seguro.

**\+ + +**

Habiendo pasado dos semanas de aquel encuentro en la habitación del más joven Stilinski el de ojos verdes busco en ese lapso varias opciones de romper aquel lazo que cada día sentía lo invadía más y más al grado de no poder contener a su lado animal y acercarse al instituto solo para saciar aquel tremendo deseo de percibir su olor por minúsculo que fuera, incluso había llegado a verlo a fuera de su ventana para saciar esas ganas de ver que estuviera a salvo y eso comenzaba a irritarlo.

Por ello había llegado a la veterinaria causando un estruendo al azotar la puerta de la recepción gritando su nombre con suma molestia y cansancio.

-Derek, se puede saber el porqué de tal intromisión- pregunto el druida mientras verificaba que la estructura siguiera intacta.

-Necesito que rompa el lazo- soltó sin más.

-¿Romper?, pero sabes que eso no se puede hacer- contesto.

-Podrá engañarse así mismo pero no a mí, sé que debe de haber alguna manera de hacerlo y la necesito- se esforzó en no perder los estribos.

-Derek porque no te lo piensas mejor y después....

-¡No necesito pensarlo, necesito romper esto, lo que sea que está en mi quiero deshacerme de el ya!- levantando la voz.

El druida asintió levemente para entrar a su oficina y salir con un pequeño trozo de papel en su mano ofreciéndoselo.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces Derek, porque una vez roto el lazo no existe manera de que se pueda restaurar, además sería peligroso para ambos, sin mencionar que no es del todo efectivo y hasta tardado, claro todo depende de que tan avanzado este el lazo que esta entre ustedes.

-No hay ningún lazo, solo un capricho es todo- trato de convencerse a sí mismo.

-Sabes qué negarlo solo empeora las cosas, Stiles es un buen chico, inteligente, valiente y muy agradable, no veo cual sea el problema.

Este lo miro con molestia.

-El problema es que no quiero que sea el mi compañero, no quiero porque yo ya tengo a una y que a pesar del tiempo siempre la he deseado y amado, no lo necesito.

El hombre supo en ese instante de quien hablaba.

-No se puede contradecir lo que siente tu parte lobo, en ciertas ocasiones tu parte humana te hará creer que el amar a alguien es lo mismo que el amar y desear a tu compañero junto a ti, pero tarde o temprano terminaras dándote cuenta de la verdad que tanto te confunde.

-Correré el riesgo- aseguro arrugando el papel y meterlo en el fondo de su bolsillo de la chaqueta, para después marcharse.

Cuando se estuvo lo suficientemente lejos del pueblo tomo el papel enrollado y lo leyó una y otra vez para lograr comprender lo que estaba escrito con rotulador negro que había tomado de su escritorio, volvió a arrugarlo y arranco el camaro para comenzar con lo que le causaba desvelos.

_Para romper el lazo se necesita encontrar otro aroma que se asemeje al del compañero y así engañarlo con el sentimiento de la traición, una vez debilitado el lazo de esa manera con esta poción que tú mismo crearas se terminara de romper, pero hay que tener cuidado ya que si el lobo sospecha de las intenciones bloqueara tus habilidades sobrenaturales evitando que puedas pelear y protegerlo causando un tremendo riesgo para ambos, sin mencionar que al estar confundido con los olores podría causarle daño al que de verdad es su compañero tras un arranque de ira._

Eran las palabras escritas en aquel papel que volvía al bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero.


	5. Segundo Rechazo

Los días seguían pasando y el castaño simplemente permanecía alejado de la manada, por su lado agradecía que ninguno hiciera amago de obligarlo a las reuniones o que incluso Derek que había tomado la molestia días atrás en buscarlo a su casa para ofrecerle disculpas y una explicación a su poco sutil escape de su cercanía volviera a cuestionarlo al respecto, por lo que intuyo que había superado aquel momento y lo mejor era seguir con su vida, aun cuando esta parecía destruirlo con cada desilusión.

Cuando llego el día de entrenamiento (un día viernes) se vio obligado por primera vez por Scott para acudir a la mansión y entrenar, aunque él sabía que solo leería el bestiario junto a Lydia mientras los demás se daban golpes por todos lados sin razón aparente.

Con su pesar y más que nada necesidad de verle después de tantos días accedió a ir, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al llegar, un Derek Hale sin camisa y solo unos pantalones de mezclilla ajustados a su perfecto trasero que le daban la bienvenida al famoso entrenamiento de la manada.

-Hola- saludo con un toque de nerviosismo cuando estuvo afuera de la mansión.

-Llegas tarde- contesto el de ojos verdes sin siquiera molestarse en mirarlo, lo que hizo aún más doloroso su llegada.

Trago saliva con dificultad y sin preocuparse más por ese hecho paso de el hacia donde se encontraba la pelirroja sentada en el mismo árbol de siempre con el libro que le causaba jaqueca con solo su título en la portada.

El aire de pronto comenzaba a faltarle cuando su mirada se enfocaba de vez en cuando al lobo que entrenaba, ¿Por qué la vida era así de injusta con él?, se había enamorado por primera vez de verdad y terminaba siendo rechazado de la peor manera, con indiferencia y con la mortal obligación de aun así permanecer cerca de esa persona.

Había decidido que eso no le afectaría puesto que estaba acostumbrado a siempre desilusionarse de la peor manera, un claro ejemplo de eso era Lydia que a pesar de los años mantenían una amistad.

El punto verdadero era que con Derek era distinto, supo que le gustaba desde aquel día en el bosque, supo por primera vez que su corazón podía latir y detenerse al mismo tiempo por una sola persona, comprendió que si respiraba aún era para seguir divisando aquellos orbes verdes que aun que lo vieran con molestia así era feliz.

Pero de pronto eso dejo de darle aquel toque de felicidad a su día cuando las palabras del mayor se clavaron en lo más profundo de su corazón y de su alma, él ya tenía una compañera, quiso indagar respecto a eso, pero pronto comprendió que era mejor no saberlo.

-¿Stiles?- llamo la pelirroja al ver que el castaño no reaccionaba a su llamado desde hace unos minutos.

Este la miro un par de veces para comprender que lo sucedía, se había sumergido demasiado en sus pensamientos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto la chica.

-Si....yo....si estoy bien....solo me quede pensando en que cenaría con papa, últimamente solo se alimenta de chatarra- contesto volviendo su atención al libro entres su piernas.

La chica lo miro unos segundos más tratando de convencerse a sí misma sobre la verdad tras sus palabras pero comprendió que no era el momento.

El entrenamiento solo duro un par de horas más justo cuando el sol estaba por ocultarse completamente, Lydia se había marchado al igual que los demás a excepción de Scott y Stiles.

El moreno permanecía guardando sus cosas para montarse en su motocicleta y marcharse antes de que su madre llegara a casa, mientras que Stiles trataba de descifrar una pequeña palabra que se le había complicado en ese torpe libro y para su mala suerte era latín, un idioma que no terminaba de dominar.

-Stiles me voy- menciono Scott desde su moto a unos metros de donde se encontraba sentado aun el castaño.

Pero este pareció no escuchar.

-¡Stiles, me voy!- levanto un poco la voz y entonces llamo la atención del otro lobo aun presente.

-Déjalo, lleva los audífonos- contesto con amargura- Ya le recuerdo que se tiene que marchar- aseguro, el otro solo asintió sabiendo que lo mejor era marcharse por lo que no espero más y arranco la moto dando por fin esa tarde.

El humano meneaba ligeramente un lápiz en su mano derecha sobre un cuaderno de pasta de spiderman mientras tarareaba una melodía de James Arthur que conocía a la perfección, aunque tuviera años de mas no quitaba su buen gusto.

Permaneció de aquella manera unos segundos más, solo observando aquellas pequeñas he infantiles manías del castaño, cuando supo que era probablemente su compañero sintió a su lobo arañar las paredes de su interior, pero el simplemente no se encontraba fascinado con aquella idea, fuera como fuera ese sentimiento no llegaba a llenarlo, por lo que borro toda expresión de su rostro para arrebatarle un audífono de su oreja para llamar su atención.

-¡Se puede saber cuál es tu problema!- exclamo ligeramente molesto el humano tras verse interrumpido.

-Lo mismo te pregunto a ti, ya pasan de las 8, todos se marcharon menos tu- canturreo con aquella sonrisa que detestaba, la sonrisa de burla y que te señalaba como el más bobo del grupo.

Miro exageradamente a ambos lados y efectivamente no había un alma afuera que le hiciera compañía, por lo que solo se apresuró a tomar sus cosas mientras maldecía su suerte.

-Se fueron y sin decirme nada- exclamo más para sí.

-Scott te llamo- contesto.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto y este asintió- Aun así se largó dejándome aquí solo- girándose de nuevo a su mochila.

-No estás solo- respondió.

-Si claro, no te ofendas pero no eres precisamente la clase de compañía que guardan buenas charlas- respondió.

-No sé porque molestarse por cosas tan triviales como platicar de tu día- argumento cruzándose de brazos.

-Porque es lo que te hace conocer a personas, tener amigos, ser más...¿Popular?, yo que sé, no soy la clase de chico que se pone a pensar en esas cosas.

-De eso me doy cuenta- exclamo con tono de burla.

-¿Disculpa?- pregunto dejando de lado un momento su mochila.

-Solo hablas pero no sueles pensar mucho cuando lo haces, tu filtro simplemente dejo de funcionar- se burló.

-¿Te estás haciendo el gracioso conmigo?, ¿Y eso a que va?, ¿Acaso tu pequeño rebaño dejo de mofarse de tus gestos poco convincentes?- contesto.

Este sonrió y tomo su mochila.

-Simplemente me diviertes, es todo- se a sincero.

-¡Oh vaya, ahora soy tu pequeño payaso!- exclamo detrás de este- Y a todo esto- tomando su mochila de las manos del lobo- Puedo con ella gracias- fingiendo molestia pues sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

Lo contemplo una vez más, expuesto de aquella manera bajo los leves rayos del sol que se ocultaba entre los arboles podía jurar que brillaba, su luz propia irradiaba por todo su cuerpo pálido, la perfección si le preguntaban.

**_No trates de engañarte._ **

¿Acaso no podía tener privacidad en su propia mente? – se comentó así mismo.

-Te llevo a casa- menciono dando por terminado sus pensamientos que le carcomían por dentro, el humano trato de seguir hablando, de poder seguir de aquella manera por insignificante que sea, seguir a su lado era lo único que le reconfortaba de tanto dolor que comenzaba a sentir tras su ausencia, una que jamás tuvo la oportunidad de llenar.

Asintió levemente pero antes de marcharse se detuvo a unos pasos de distancia.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- cuestiono aun sin saber si podía.

-De igual manera la dirás- contesto.

-¿Tan mal compañero puedo ser?- sus ojos acuosos lo divisaban con mayor atención que antes.

-Stiles....

-Solo contéstame eso- pidió.

El silencio se hizo presente solo los segundos que tardo en contestar a su pregunta.

-Te dije que no eras tú el del problema- respondió.

-Si dijiste que tenías a una compañera lo sé, pero mi pregunta es si hubiese existido por pequeña que fura una posibilidad de que tú me aceptaras.......¿Hubiera sido un buen compañero?

Sus nervios lo traicionaban pues sus manos comenzaban a transpirar, volvía a sentirse vulnerable frente al ex alfa, volvía a derrochar el amor que lo llenaba.

-No lo sé- esa no era la respuesta que añoraba.

-¿Por qué no soy suficiente para ti?- una lagrima escapo de sus ya cristalinos ojos, dejándose ver de una manera que ni el mismo podía creerse, la idea de poder tener aquel deseo que llevaba por años oculto dentro de sí lo había emocionado de una maneja indescriptible, pero ahora solo era algo que terminaba de quebrarlo de nuevo.

-No te hagas esto Stiles- contesto el lobo, no sabía qué hacer para remediar aquello.

-Hubiera sido más fácil no preguntar ¿Cierto?

Este no contesto.

-Me voy a casa- argumento acomodando la mochila en su hombro y avanzando por el camino de pedregal.

El lobo se acercó lo suficiente para sujetarlo de la muñeca y evitar que siguiera avanzando, el humano contemplo con asombro aquel movimiento, deseando a sus adentros alguna señal de lo que añoraba, pero solo recibió aquella mirada de seriedad y sin sentimientos que solía mostrar el lobo.

Soltó su mano su muñeca en un momento de lucidez a lo que hacía, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que solo se preocupaba por la seguridad del adolescente en aquel atardecer.

-Yo te llevo- contesto.

Lo miro con duda, ¿Por qué negarse?, quería seguir más tiempo a su lado y si esa era la única manera lo haría.

-No quiero ser una molestia- menciono.

Este sonrió y abrió la cajuela dando señal a que metiera su mochila.

-Vamos- no espero más y lo siguió.

La noche estaba cayendo rápidamente y se notaba por los faroles que alumbraban la carretera que pasaban de lado, los seguía uno tras otro como buscando alguna respuesta a sus dudas y la solución a su problema, creía que lo había superado, de verdad pensaba que el tema de aquel día se había terminado pero en cuanto lo vio en el entrenamiento pronto se dio cuenta que no era así.

Contemplo aquel perfecto cuerpo sin playera, el sudor que corría entre su torso y aquellos dos hermosos orbes verdes que lo divisaban cada en cuanto, en cierto punto pensó que en lo más profundo de su corazón de lobo podía sentir algo por él, un humano que no tenía nada en especial.

Pero la verdad llego a sus ojos tan rápido como la ilusión había llegado antes.

-Hemos llegado- escucho su voz tan lejana que casi la comparo con un pequeño susurro- Stiles- lo llamaba de nuevo y el simplemente permanecía atento a la entrada de su casa y la patrulla aparcada frente a ella.

No fue hasta que sintió un escalofrió en el hombro cuando entendió a lo que se refería Derek, en verdad había llegado a casa.

-Lo siento, no te escuche- se disculpó.

El lobo lo miro con pena, no planeaba nada de eso, el simplemente no quería seguir dañando a más gente.

Su pálida mano toco la manija de la puerta para salir del auto, pero a solo centímetros de haberlo hecho esta fue sujeta con fuerza por el lobo que miraba con extrañeza la entrada de su casa, siguió su mirada esperando encontrar alguna criatura dispuesta a terminar con su vida pero no, solo era su padre saliendo de casa junto a otro sujeto.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Stiles.

-¿Quién es el?- pregunto.

-No lo sé, vamos llegando ¿Sabes?, no soy adivino- contesto sarcástico ganándose la mirada disgustada del otro- Me devuelves mi mano- sugirió para que este le soltara y pudiera abrir la puerta, lo que no esperaba era que lo imitaría bajando del auto cuidando sus pasos - ¡Oye, oye! ¿A dónde crees que vas?- pregunto.

-Te acompaño, algo no me parece, el olor de ese hombre es extraño- contesto delante del humano.

-Tal vez solo es el perfume que usa.

-¿Podrías solo confiar esta vez en mi?- indignado.

-No es como que tú lo hagas conmigo, pero por algo debemos de empezar- respondió avanzando hacia su padre y aquel hombre.

Solo unos pasos le bastaron para ver de quien como era aquella persona, más o menos de la altura de Derek y ligeramente mayor, en cuanto se giró tenía unos ojos verdes y una sonrisa que simplemente hipnotizaba y lo decía por experiencia propia pues se había quedado sin palabras.

-¡Hijo! Qué bueno que llegas, quería presentarte a un amigo antes de que se marchara- señalo a la persona a su lado.

-Tú debes ser Stiles- menciono extendiendo su mano para tomar la del castaño.

-Yo...yo.....

-Si es el- contesto Derek sujetando la muñeca del humano y pegarlo más a su cuerpo, ahí no le haría daño o eso quería creer.

-Y tu Derek ¿Supongo?, John me ha contado mucho de ti, como que te encerró en la cárcel en varias ocasiones o eso creo- sonrió al lobo lo que le enfureció.

Iba a contestarle, estaba seguro que le contestaría pero no de la manera que esperaba, pero antes de siquiera intentar algo la mano del humano se apartó bruscamente de su agarre sorprendiéndolo.

-¿Te conozco?- pregunto por primera vez el chico.

-Espero que sí, la última vez que vine a Baecon Hills fue con mi hermano Sam, tu padre nos ayudó en un caso y tú estabas en mitad de curso.

-¡Oh espera eres el amigo que inducia a papa a comer comida chatarra!- señalo.

-No puedo juzgarlo es un desperdicio matar el tiempo solo con gestos malhumorados- mirando al lobo que permanecía estático al lado del humano.

-Me voy- argumento al fin el de ojos verdes.

-Adiós Derek- menciono el sheriff más por cortesía que otra cosa pues aun no terminaba de agradarle del todo aquel Hale.

-¿Qué? ¡Espera Derek!- menciono ignorando a los demás- ¿No quieres pasar al menos, es descortés solo marcharte así como así- señalando al invitado que lo miraba con una sonrisa lo que aumento más su enojo y las ganas de marchase de una vez de ese lugar.

-No me necesitas, estas bien con tu amigo, me voy- no menciono nada más y arranco el auto, ¿Qué le sucedía?

-¡Stiles, entra Dean se quedara un rato más para contarnos que ha sido de su vida!- exclamo su padre desde la entrada.

Había un millón de cosas que no lograba comprender, pero la que más se incrusto en su mente fue si volvería a ver a Derek después de esa noche, si luego de lo hablado algo cambiaría y la situación se volvería aún más incómoda, pero estaba seguro que no soportaría otro rechazo por lo que era mejor mantenerse al margen a lo que concernía con Derek.

Ahora el tema de vital importancia era ¿Quién era con exactitud Dean y que buscaba en su casa?    

\----

**Bueno aquí les traigo la noticia que sera mezcla de personajes de Supernatural y Teen Wolf (Stean y Sterek y cualquiera que se me pueda llegar a ocurrir en el proceso) xD**

**En fin espero y les guste y hasta la próxima.**

**Saluditos!**


	6. ¿Un nuevo amor?

Los días transcurrieron con normalidad después de la llegada de Dean, aquel hombre de gran porte había pasado la noche en su casa por sugerencia de su padre y había dormido en la sala a falta de una habitación de huéspedes, no era que no tuvieran una, simplemente era la habitación donde las cosas de su madre permanecían después de haber sido removidas del cuarto de sheriff en su mayoría por el dolor que estos le causaban, cada recuerdo lo torturaba pero tampoco tenía deseos de deshacerse de ellos. Luego de esa noche no volvió a verlo cerca de su casa, solo había comentado que permanecería un tiempo en el pueblo por cuestiones de trabajo lo cual no quiso indagar.

Después de ese día no volvió a encontrarse a Derek, cosa que agradecía pero también le dolía, ¿Cómo podía amar tanto a alguien que simplemente no le importaba?

Cuando paso un mes exacto se encontraba rumbo a una reunión de la manada, una que no se había realizado desde hace tanto, por lo que intuyo que Derek estaba de regreso.

Había aparcado el jeep frente a la mansión justo al lado de la moto de Scott y localizo unos metros más apartado de todos el camaro negro de Derek, cerro sus ojos un momento y respiro profundo, tenía que ser fuerte en aquel momento.

En cuanto llego a la puerta la abrió en cámara lenta, y los diviso a todos en la mesa de fondo, donde tantas veces se había encontrado con los demás, los mismos que lo miraban con cierto pánico en la mirada.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto el castaño al sentirse observado.

-¡Stiles!- grito Scott acercándose rápidamente a él.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto una vez más sin comprender lo que sucedía.

El moreno termino de acercarse y tomarlo entre sus brazos para abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Derek nos dijo que ha escuchado rumores de un grupo de cazadores merodear el bosque de Baecon Hills.

Miro hacia donde se encontraba el lobo y este solo se cruzó de brazos, intuyendo que eso era una afirmación.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?- pregunto aún más confundido.

-Nadie dijo que tenía que ver contigo- comento por primera vez el alfa.

El moreno se apartó de su amigo y se dirigió de nuevo al lado de Derek donde se encontraba minutos antes seguido de Stiles.

-Si son los cazadores que apoyaban a Kate tiene que ver con el- argumento Lydia preocupada.

-Todos murieron aquel día en que ella murió- contesto el de ojos verdes.

-¿Y si lo son?¿Y si había más de ellos?- pregunto Stiles.

-Es imposible, la única que quería matarme era ella, ellos no tendrían motivos suficientes para hacerlo, menos cuando se trata de una manada de lobos- aseguro.

-Pero si los tendrían si recuerdan que nosotros matamos a los suyos y tú y Peter a Kate- comento Scott.

El silencio se hizo presente, sembrado la posibilidad de aquella teoría.

-¿Querrán matarte de nuevo?- pregunto preocupado el castaño.

-Eso no es seguro- contesto sin mirarlo.

-Derek debemos.....- trato de debatir el humano.

-¡No harás nada!, ¡¿Escuchaste Stiles?!- levanto su voz lo suficiente para intimidar a los demás.

-¡¿Por qué me pides eso?!, ¡Soy de la manada y por lo tanto tengo voz y voto de esto!

-Stiles.....- trato de calmarlo Scott.

Lydia permaneció en silencio al igual que Isaac y los demás, pues era una situación que les causaba extrañeza.

-¡La última vez casi arruinas todo! ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que esta vez será distinto?!

-¡Derek!- grito Scott molesto por aquel comentario.

-Porque ahora comprendo lo que de verdad significo para ti- pareció más un susurro lo que había salido de sus labios, pues todos habían callado en aquel momento mientras recordaban las palabras de Kate aquel día.

Le sostuvo la mirada unos minutos para después escuchar como Scott tomaba sus cosas y dirigía una mirada a los demás para marcharse, lo cual hicieron en ese mismo momento.

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente en aquella habitación ya vacía, un silencio que era rompido por el fuerte estruendo de la mano del lobo chocar contra la mesa frente a ellos.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que contradecir lo que digo?- pregunto disgustado.

-Porque soy un humano lo olvidas, un humano que aunque lo trates de hacer menos es el que más te ha salvado el trasero.

Aguanto la ligera risa que le causo aquel comentario.

-Mantente al margen de esto Stiles- sugirió.

-No- respondió seriamente desde su lugar.

-Stiles- le miro con molestia.

-Aunque me amenaces no te tengo miedo, tus amenazas dejaron de tener efecto en mi hace mucho, así que lo siento sourwolf- cruzándose de brazos.

El alfa se apartó de la mesa para acercarse lentamente al humano que permanecía al otro extremo de la mesa.

No se había percatado de lo peligrosamente cerca que ya se encontraba del lobo cuando sintió aquella respiración tan cerca de su rostro, fue entonces que sus brazos se descruzaron y aquel latido comenzó frenéticamente de nuevo a palpitar, anunciándole que su nerviosismo regresaba, lo cual no era bueno menos con el tan cerca.

-Por una vez en tu vida has lo que te digo- comento.

-No lo haré, ayudare a investigar que está pasando y quiénes son y tus amenazas no harán que piense lo contrario.....

-Mejor ve con tu nuevo amigo, se le veía contento de verte- argumento cruzándose de brazos mientras le daba la espalda, aun sin ser consiente de cómo se había escuchado aquellas palabras.

-¿Quién?, ¿Dean?- pregunto confuso- ¿Qué tiene que ver el en esto?- guardo silencio un momento y después lo dedujo- ¿Acaso tu......

No pudo terminar de formular su pregunta, no cuando el lobo se giró de inmediato y lo tomo de ambos costados de sus brazos para terminar estampándolo contra la primer pared que se encontró entre ellos.

-¡No comiences a armar tus conjeturas, no me importa en lo absoluto lo que hagas y dejes de hacer con aquel torpe amigo tuyo!, ¡Así que lo repetiré por última vez Stiles, no te metas en lo que no te concierne!- sus ojos reflejaban la absoluta ira, una ira que solo lo confundía aún más, porque Derek mismo lo confundía.

-¿Por qué?- quiso saber mientras sentía la fuerza ejercida por el lobo contras sus brazos inmóviles.

Este le miro detenidamente, sus palabras simplemente se habían agotado y su paciencia había terminado justo en el momento en que se le ocurrió mencionar aquella persona cuyo nombre prefería no mencionar.

-Solo haz lo que te digo Stiles- pidió una vez más- De lo contrario no podre protegerte- se sinceró, soltando su agarre.

-No necesito que lo hagas, yo puedo hacerlo solo, no tienes que preocuparte por todos Derek, estaremos bien- respondió con calma, tratando de que su voz lograra convencerlo de aquello, el único problema en ese momento es que el lobo no había pensado en los demás y eso era lo que más le asustaba.

-Vete- pidió.

-Derek.....

-¡Vete Stiles!- levanto la voz causando un estremecimiento en el chico.

Respiro hondo y cerro ambos puños de sus manos, la frustración comenzaba a carcomerlo y la simple duda de lo que sucedía lo mataba por dentro, era un sentimiento que lo partía lentamente como una navaja a una hoja de papel, una simple hoja apartada de las demás y que solo se encontraba vulnerable ante las palabras y acciones que le propiciaban.

Asintió levemente y comenzó a retirarse, su tiempo en ese lugar había expirado y sus fuerzas se habían agotado por completo, estaba roto de todas las maneras posibles y eso terminaba por devastarlo aún más pues sabía que jamás tendría aquella oportunidad.

Cuando escucho el jeep marcharse entonces fue consciente de lo que sucedía, su mente estaba perdida en aquella cabellera castaña, pero su corazón aún estaba lo suficientemente lucido para comprender a quien amaba aun, y esa persona ya no se encontraba en ese mundo.

~*~

Logro conducir hasta su casa, para su fortuna no se encontraba la patrulla de su padre frente a la casa lo cual era una señal de que trabajaba, de esa manera podría desquitar aquel sentimiento sin limitarse nada, en ese momento solo quería eliminar de una vez por todas aquel sentimiento que tanto daño le provocaba.

Cuando logro entrar a la casa cerró la puerta descuidadamente, solo dando un ligero palmado en la madera para hacerla mecerse hasta cerrarse por completo. Para después segundos después escuchar un tocar en ella.

Sus ojos divisaban el cansancio y la pesadez de averiguar de quien se trataba y con aquel nudo en su garganta tomo la perilla de la puerta para abrirla de nuevo y ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Dean?- pregunto confundido por aquella visita inesperada.

-Stiles- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Mi padre no se encuentra así que....- señalando detrás de él.

-Lo sé, pero vine a buscarte a ti no a tu padre- comento sorprendiendo aún más al castaño.

Era la hora de comenzar de nuevo para ambos.


End file.
